As a conventional imaging method to prevent deterioration of image quality by breathing in a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, known is breathing-synchronous imaging in which imaging is performed in synchronization with the breathing of a subject. Furthermore, to keep a respiratory cycle constant in such breathing-synchronous imaging, known is a method that informs the subject of the timing of breathing by a guiding voice during imaging.